Better Books To Read
by EroSempai
Summary: Larxene finds a library in the early days of her inside the castle. Who will she meet today? R&R!


_Oh it's in color, your hair is brown, your eyes are hazel, as soft as clouds. I often kiss you when there's no one else around."_

_- "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors_

Larxene roamed around the castle often because she was bored, and she couldn't kill all the flowers in Marluxia's garden for fun anymore since she was discovered pulling some of the roses out. (She was only going to use them for a vase in her room, since blood red roses were the only kind she liked.) So far the castle had only a few fun places to go, but she hadn't gone to the library yet like Xenmas had suggested. In her previous life she rarely read anything; except for the school reading that was suggested and some of her romance novels she collected. She never understood why the woman's and men's parts were so different in writing. She remembered the basic words from sex education; penis and vagina, and then the other words came and she became confused.

She went up the stairs to the middle part of the castle and saw a large black double doors; above it a sign read said "Library", and she opened the large black door to the left of her to enter. Looking inside she was amazed; there were infinite rows of books it seemed and there were tables and couches to sit at. She could barely see the back, but it seemed like there was a large wood burning fireplace and a 2 large black love seats facing each other by it. She walked down one of the rows of books and found a large section full of romance novels, and she smiled widely.

She grabbed one of the books and looked at the title, "For her Majesty." Something about a queen or princess with a man she was guessing. The front cover had a picture similar to 'Gone with the Wind,' except the girl was exposing her breasts to the man and he was leaning down on the bed to look at her. She walked around more and found a fireplace and pair of chairs and a couch to sit at. Sitting down on the couch she took off her heels and relaxed reading the book.

A person near her sneezed. She didn't notice the person earlier. The shadows would have shown a person's figure. She lowered her book to find a man with blue hair and silver streaks sitting in an arm chair by her. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and had a ring of black around the iris. She closed her book and looked him up and down. His fingers were slender and long, almost like a piano player's fingers when she saw the men play.

His hair was flat against his head and was a bit fluffy in the back with a few stray hairs standing up. The complete opposite of Xenmas and his anime spiked hair. He looked young as well, which made her wonder how he arrived at the castle as well. "Um. Bless you?"

The man looked up and nodded a 'thank you', then lowered his book and turned around to face her. "You're new here. What's your name? I'm Zexion by the way." She grinned and held out her hand to shake his and smiled. "I'm Larxene. Nice to meet you. You look so normal, why?"

"I arrived to the castle about a week ago. Last thing I remember I was reading a book and seeing lights to the right of me." Larxene let go of his hand after shaking it and thought a second. She only remembered seeing a flash of light as well before arriving to the castle, maybe it was common for everyone who was here. "Do you know why we are here?" She asked him.

"No idea. All I know is that the library is my home more so then my room. Xenmas won't let me live in here though." He shrugged. Getting up she looked out to see nothingness out the castle windows, and the gardens of Marluxia below. He was tending the golden poppies he was growing. "What do we do for fun here?"

"I just stay here, or see television in my room. I have a large collection of cartoons and reality shows, there's cable here too… which confuses me cause we are floating in the air I think." He got up and looked out the windows with her.

"Whatever the case is Larxene… this is home for us now. My room is labeled 'XI', come visit me if you want. Just knock first." He grabbed his book and walked away. She turned around to see him walking away and looked down to his rear end, the long black coat seemed to make it even more sexy. She looked outside a final time and grabbed the book she was reading, and left the library as well.

She was back in her room a half hour later (she got lost in the library), and had the book by a laptop on her desk. Something that Xenmas supplied to her when she arrived, and a 'toy' for her to play with he explained. She thought Zexion was very cute, but she couldn't look him in the eyes very long. His hair was a very unique color, and he sounded very nice. Laying on her bed she rolled onto her stomach to look out the window again to see the familiar nothingness, and realized whatever the case was with the place was alright. As long as there was someone to talk to she wouldn't go too crazy.


End file.
